


Christmas Surprise

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Sisters, Surprises, Teasing, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Anna is impatient to see the Christmas surprise her sister has promised her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt: Disney, any + any, [this picture](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_04Dih9KN38I/TTbEtRf8jUI/AAAAAAAAA2g/jsCoGs11pxY/s1600/PICT1766.JPG).

“Give me a hint,” Anna wheedles, gazing at her sister pleadingly across the table.

“Nope.” Elsa is having a hard time holding back her grin. “You can see after breakfast. And here it comes now.”

Anna _harrumphs_ dramatically before taking a covered plate from one of the servants who have just arrived, thanking him before setting it down and removing the cover. A delicious sight meets her eyes: a stack of steaming pancakes, coated with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate chips to form the face of Santa Claus. Anna grins up at Elsa. “Was this your idea?”

The older girl holds up her hands in innocence. “It was all Cook, I swear. It _is_ almost Christmas.”

“I love it!” Anna declares, digging in voraciously. “I'll have to thank her later.”

Elsa giggles. “Don't talk with your mouth full.”

Anna sticks her tongue out at that, flushing when a half-chewed piece of pancake drops onto the table and her sister only laughs more.

She finishes the rest of her breakfast in record time and looks up – to see Elsa still eating from her half-full plate.

“El _sa_ ,” she whines, “hurry up! I want to see this surprise you're hiding from me.”

“Be patient,” Elsa teases, taking another bite as slowly as she can.

Anna groans and leans back in her chair, throwing her head to one side and gazing out the window. The sun is just starting to rise, pink and purple streaks filling the sky, accented by a gently falling snow. Perfect holiday weather. “We should go sledding later,” she says. “Or ice skating.”

“Or both,” Elsa agrees, and Anna sees that she's finally taking the last bite of her food. “Whatever you want to do, I'm in.”

Anna gazes at her silently, eyes wide and pleading, and Elsa looks back, a momentary staring contest before they both dissolve into giggles. “All right, all right,” the older girl relents. “Put on your outside things and meet me in the front hall.” Anna grins and runs off.

A few minutes later, Elsa is waiting when she arrives, red braids and blue eyes virtually the only things protruding from the layers she's bundled in. Elsa momentarily feels sorry for her little sister's vulnerability to the cold, but then she reminds herself of the things she had to deal with that Anna thankfully never had. Brushing the thoughts from her mind, she takes hold of Anna's arm. “Close your eyes.”

Anna does immediately, nearly vibrating with excitement, and Elsa smiles as she leads her out the door. “Careful, the snow is a little deep,” she cautions as they reach the wall around the palace. “There. Turn around and open your eyes.”

With an anticipatory inhale, Anna does so – and gasps at the sight.

Save for the windows and doors, Arrendelle Palace is completely encased in a thick layer of smooth, gleaming ice, and inside the ice are a million tiny colored lights, reflecting through their frozen encasement and making the entire structure glow beautifully in the the still-dim air of the dawn.

Anna turns to Elsa with the hugest grin on her face. “You did this all in one night?”

“Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf helped a little,” she demures.

Before Elsa can brace herself, Anna launches at her, wrapping her arms around her and nearly toppling both of them to the snowy ground. “I love it!” she shouts. “And I'm sure the whole kingdom does, too. Thank you!”

Elsa smiles, hugging Anna back. Seeing her beloved sister this happy is worth so much more than freezing and decorating an entire castle in one night.


End file.
